


У Касамацу всё хорошо

by Glicozamin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 22:32:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glicozamin/pseuds/Glicozamin
Summary: У Касамацу всё хорошо примерно с тех пор, как он целует Кисе Рёту.





	У Касамацу всё хорошо

У Касамацу всё хорошо. 

У Касамацу всё хорошо примерно с тех пор, как Кисе Рёта стал играть за баскетбольную команду их школы. Касамацу, вроде как, пытается оправдываться сам перед собой, но ему это ни на йоту не помогает. 

Ему вообще ничего не помогает. 

– Сенпай, – говорит Кисе. – Можно я сыграю один против трёх?

Касамацу отрывается от шнурков – те развязались в самый ответственный момент, он чуть нос не расквасил, ещё и гетра сползла до середины икры. Касамацу смотрит на Кисе сверху вниз, хотя сидит на скамейке, а Кисе наклоняется к нему, уперевшись ладонями в бёдра, и его яркие волосы мягко светятся вечерним солнцем. 

Это, мать его, мрак, думает Касамацу. 

Форменный пиздец. 

– Нет, – говорит Касамацу и возвращается к шнуркам. 

Кисе надувает губу – у него это хорошо получается. 

– А против двух? – он начинает капризничать, но в голосе все ещё сквозит воодушевление. – Сенпай, можно против двоих, ну пожалуйста. 

Морияма кричит откуда-то с поля:

– Ладно тебе, Касамацу, пусть сыграет. 

Касамацу смотрит на тёмную фигуру Мориямы исподлобья – вечернее солнце долбит ему в глаза, и Касамацу не видно ничего дальше его собственных кроссовок. 

– После тренировки – хоть на стены лезьте, – говорит он и поднимается. – А сейчас – отрабатываем броски. 

Кисе надувается ещё сильнее, хотя, казалось бы – потом смешливо улыбается, закладывает руки за спину. 

– У тебя гетра сползла, сенпай. 

Касамацу чертыхается. 

– У тебя сейчас нос сползёт, – обещает он и наклоняется. – Марш на поле!

Кисе смеётся себе под нос и выбрасывает руку вверх, чтобы ему кинули мяч – тот пружинит о его ладонь, молниеносно скользит вниз, и Кисе стремительно летит над затоптанным паркетом; он мельтешит вокруг сокомандников, и пока те щёлкают клювом – мяч уже в корзине. 

Касамацу швыряет мяч в Кобори. 

– Не спать, бездельники!

Кисе смотрит на него с немым вопросом: «Сенпай, можно?», и у Касамацу больное воображение, потому что он видит, как Кисе садится перед ним на колени, гладит пальцами под коленками, прямо над линией гетры и спрашивает это сокровенное:

– Сенпай, ты не заболел? 

Кисе вот он – возвышается почти на голову и трогает его лоб ладонью. Касамацу стискивает челюсти, выбивает мяч у него из свободной руки и ловко забрасывает со штрафной линии. 

Нет, он не заболел. 

У Касамацу всё хорошо. 

У Касамацу всё хорошо примерно с тех пор, как он впервые увидел Кисе на площадке – тот был стремительным ягуаром, гибкой пантерой, тяжёлым носорогом, юркой змеёй и всё это вместе. У Касамацу тогда горели щёки так, что на них можно было жарить овощи, наверное, – настолько эффектно и результативно Кисе бежал по площадке. 

Касамацу всегда считал баскетбол красивой игрой, но баскетбол Кисе – это слишком красиво. 

– Ты сейчас в обморок шлёпнешься, и он подумает, что это из-за него, – сказал ему Морияма и отхватил под ребро. 

Это не из-за Кисе – это из-за того, какой он талантливый и перспективный игрок. 

Потом оказывается, что Кисе не только игрок – он добрый и отзывчивый, немного капризный, слегка драматизирует и слишком театрально закатывает глаза. С учебой у него не то чтобы не ладится, но с такими результатами Касамацу удавился бы, зато он общительный, и вокруг него всегда много людей – девушек, в основном, но и парней хватает. Ещё Морияма говорит, что он посредственно поёт в караоке, но Касамацу не знает, соглашаться с ним или нет – он не слышал. 

– Так попроси, он споёт, – говорит Морияма спокойно и почти уворачивается, но нет. 

Касамацу своё дело знает. 

Кисе яркий – Кисе много, как солнца жарким летним днём, как душного ветра прямо в лицо во время засухи. Касамацу открывает рот и лижет эту спёртую острую пыль, катает по языку, тяжело сглатывает, и Кисе – он везде, всегда с улыбкой через всё лицо, слегка беззаботный, иногда обиженный, но всегда предельно честный. 

Это Касамацу всем врёт.

– Сенпай, ты отпустишь меня завтра на полчаса раньше? – спрашивает Кисе в раздевалке. – У меня фотосессия. 

Вид у него донельзя виноватый – Касамацу смотрит, как он натягивает узкую водолазку, как застёгивает джинсы туже положенного, как наклоняется, чтобы завязать кеды, как кончики волос гладят его по щекам. 

Мрак. 

– Фотосессия? – переспрашивает Касамацу и замолкает. 

Ему кажется, что голос выдаёт его с потрохами – он сиплый и низкий, глухой, слегка напряжённый, такой, будто Кисе не стоит у открытого шкафчика, а лежит под ним и между зубов толкает:

– Сенпай, всё хорошо? 

Касамацу слышит: «Сенпай, пожалуйста», и две реплики накладываются друг на друга, вытягиваясь в низко вибрирующую струну. 

Кисе продолжает:

– Ты какой-то задумчивый сегодня. 

Это ты виноват, идиот, думает Касамацу. 

– Иди, – отзывается он и складывает форму в сумку. – Отработай бросок с отскоком потом. 

Ты и твои фотосессии. 

Кисе широко улыбается – он всегда так неожиданно близко, что Касамацу дёргается и чуть не падает за скамейку. Придушить бы его, но у Касамацу нет ни сил, ни желания – хочется только зарыться пальцами в чужие волосы и уткнуться носом Кисе в плечо. 

Чтобы он смотрел обескураженно. 

Чтобы только на него. 

Кисе наклоняется к нему и спрашивает:

– Поможешь мне?

Касамацу отводит взгляд, отворачивает голову и так резко застёгивает сумку, что срывает язычок.

– Вот ещё, – фыркает он. – Пропускаешь – отрабатывай.

Кисе – да, Боже – надувается, как лягушка. 

– Сенпай, – бурчит он. – Ну пожалуйста. 

Скажи так ещё, думает Касамацу. 

Скажи так ещё и я…

У Касамацу всё хорошо. 

У Касамацу всё хорошо примерно с тех пор, как он увидел Кисе на рекламном плакате – остановился, рассмотрел, хмыкнул. Кисе был красив – как его баскетбол, – и Кисе об этом знал. Смотрел с плаката чуть томно, почти из-под ресниц, по-дурацки так, кофта бесконечно сползала с его крепкого плеча, а ягодицу внизу фотографии крепко обтягивали брюки, смутно напоминающие кожу. 

У Кисе хорошая фигура, подумал тогда Касамацу – он высокий и стройный, подтянутый, не похож на внушительного качка, но и далеко не забитый дохляк. У него мышцы – как жгуты, крепкие и сильные, он гнётся, как ветвь, и весь его образ такой же многогранный, как его игра; он может выглядеть легкомысленно, и он же может выйти из неравной драки победителем. 

Кисе – это такой хороший, сводящий с ума контраст, подумал тогда Касамацу и кивнул сам себе. 

Дома он обнаружил себя сидящим за компьютером – нет, он не готовился к экзаменам, нет, он не разрабатывал тактики, нет, он даже с девчонками не переписывался. 

Он смотрел на Кисе. 

– Сенпай, ты видел мою последнюю рекламу? – спрашивает Кисе – выпрыгивает прямо перед лицом, Касамацу так и врезается спиной в звякнувшие шкафчики. 

– Какую рекламу? – раздражённо спрашивает он – все уже оделись, у одного него гетры всё ещё в сумке лежат. 

Кисе театрально закатывает глаза – когда он это делает, длинные ресницы в уголках его глаз слегка трепещут. 

Касамацу смаргивает. 

– Туалетной воды, – помогает ему Морияма. – Ну, девушки-американки в платьях из двадцатых, и юноши в этих фетровых шляпах. 

Кисе распахивает руки в стороны. 

– И я в плаще, как у мафиози! – он смотрит прямо на Касамацу. – Ты не смотрел? 

Касамацу проводит плечом прежде, чем швырнуть сумку в свой шкафчик. 

– Даже Хаякава смотрел, – говорит ему Морияма. – Реклама очень красивая. 

– Как-то времени не было, – говорит он раздражённо и пихает Кисе в плечо. – А у вас, я смотрю, его предостаточно. 

Вся его команда вываливается из раздевалки, как мешок с картошкой – Касамацу прижимается лбом к холодной дверце шкафчика и бьёт по нему кулаком. Ему кажется, что щёки у него пылают, как две огромные свечки. 

Касамацу врёт, конечно.

Он умудрился кончить четыре раза подряд, пока смотрел, как Кисе в этом дурацком плаще кружит девушек-американок в платьях из двадцатых – потом лежал на смятой кровати, смотрел в потолок и думал, что всё. 

Всё.

Дальше падать некуда. 

Кисе увязывается за ним после тренировок только потому, что услышал, как Касамацу разговаривает с мамой по телефону – прыгнул ему на спину и громко завыл:

– Можно я пойду к тебе в гости, сенпай? 

Мама среагировала быстрее, чем Касамацу – поэтому теперь они сидят у Касамацу в комнате и мирно пьют чай. Мирно – потому что лупить кого-то в своей комнате не то, чему учили Касамацу родители. 

Кисе держит горячую пиалу в руках и с детским интересом осматривается по сторонам:

– У тебя очень уютно, сенпай, – говорит он воодушевлённо. – Мы много времени проводим вместе, но я ещё ни разу у тебя не был. 

Они действительно проводят много времени вместе – так много, что Касамацу дрочит на Кисе ночами, и ему уже не стыдно. 

Почти. 

Касамацу тяжело выдыхает:

– Не люблю ходить по гостям, не люблю водить гостей, – он пожимает плечами. – Не люблю сидеть в четырёх стенах, когда есть, с кем пошататься. 

Кисе закатывает глаза – он улыбается так тепло, что можно не дожидаться отопительного сезона, если он, конечно, будет вообще. 

– Даже не знаю, обидеться мне или принять за комплимент.

– Ты сам напросился, – возражает Касамацу, и Кисе легкомысленно отмахивается от него. 

– Я очень хотел увидеть, как ты живёшь.

Касамацу молчит какое-то время – обычно в его комнате царит строгий порядок, но когда Кисе в его жизни оказалось слишком много, свитера он начал закидывать в шкаф, как мячи в корзину, прямо от окна; дёрни дверцу, и всё вывалится. 

Касамацу не может понять – противен он себе или уже смирился. 

Кисе в его комнате, как солнце на ладони – Касамацу иногда прокручивал этот вариант в голове. Представлял, как приглашает Кисе к себе, когда никого нет дома, представлял, как они целуются где-нибудь на лестнице, как стаскивают одежду на пороге, как Касамацу подминает его под себя на собственной кровати, а Кисе – гибкий и крепкий, ложится ему в руки, как литой. 

Вот это вот всё. 

Представлял Кисе на спине, на коленях, с запрокинутой головой, с широко разведёнными бёдрами, со связанными руками, обездвиженного, распластанного по смятому одеялу – представлял одетого, раздетого, в одних трусах, в девчачьей школьной форме, в собственной футболке и гетрах.

Представлял, как он дрожит – как он двигается, как крепнут его мышцы под ладонями, как расслабляются под губами, как он гулко дышит, пока его рёбра спадаются на выдохе. Представлял, как он стонет – захлёбывается на вдохе, выпускает звук разом, низкой, хриплой волной. 

Представлял, как он говорит: «Сенпай, можно?»

Или: «Пожалуйста, сенпай».

Или: «Это так хорошо, сенпай».

Касамацу кажется, что у него болит голова – как он себе ещё руки не стёр в кровь. 

– Нравится? – спрашивает он, затем уточняет. – Как я живу.

С этим словом он тоже много чего представлял – в своём воображении он всегда говорил это вкрадчиво, таким низким, полухриплым шёпотом. 

Кисе охотно кивает:

– Очень, – говорит он и вскидывается, когда видит гитару между кроватью и тумбой. – Ого, сенпай, ты играешь? 

Касамацу отвлекается от своих демонов – смотрит, как Кисе садится на корточки перед кроватью, как школьные брюки обтягивают его крепкие ноги. 

Боже. 

– Иногда, – отзывается Касамацу, встаёт с кресла. – Мама испекла печенье, я принесу. 

Кисе оборачивается и улыбается ему.

– Спасибо!

Тарелка в руке тёплая, как ладонь Кисе – Касамацу чертыхается и запрещает себе думать об этом. Потом – потом он уйдёт, можешь хоть кожу на пальцах содрать, думает он. Можешь пересмотреть все рекламные ролики и все фотосессии, можешь умереть в собственном воображении, думает он. Но сейчас – чай и печенье. 

Быть может, он сыграет Кисе пару песен. 

Он подумает. 

Когда Касамацу открывает дверь собственной комнаты, тарелка чуть не падает у него из рук – Кисе сидит за столом, включив компьютер, и монитор безмолвно двигается девушками-американками в платьях из двадцатых. 

Ну, да, Касамацу не нужен был звук, чтобы смотреть на Кисе. 

Это ничего не значит, думает Касамацу – ну, смотрел, почему нет, вся команда смотрела. Он не облажается, совершенно точно нет, Кисе ничего не докажет, никто ничего не докажет, это его свободное время, что хочет, то и делает. 

Звучит здраво.

Но Касамацу ничего не помогает. 

Кисе оборачивается к нему – у него на губах нет улыбки, он смотрит как-то задумчиво и мягко постукивает пальцами по подлокотнику. Он выглядит так, как будто всё знает – так, будто всегда знал. 

Если это так – то это жестоко, думает Касамацу. 

Если это так – я его убью.

– Действительно красивая реклама, – говорит Касамацу сдавленно – у него, мать его, голос дрожит, перед кем он оправдывается. – Ты молодец. 

– Сенпай, – зовёт его Кисе, и в его голосе – ни тени улыбки. 

Касамацу стискивает челюсти – спрашивает:

– Что?

А у самого на щеках – обжигающие пятна; он, наверное, и выглядит как ребёнок, который набедокурил. 

– Мне очень нравятся твои гетры, сенпай, – вдруг говорит Кисе совершенно серьёзно. – Можно я их примерю? – спрашивает он и уточняет. – Сейчас. 

Касамацу кажется, что его стукнуло по затылку, потому что Кисе поджимает под себя ногу и расстегивает верхние пуговицы на рубашке – он никогда не застёгивается под горло, поэтому Касамацу с ужасом видит слишком много чужой кожи.

Это очень интимно – не как в раздевалке. 

Касамацу только сдавленно спрашивает:

– Сейчас? – он сглатывает. – Внизу мама, и остальные тоже скоро будут дома. 

Кисе расстегивает пуговицу за пуговицей. 

– Запри дверь, – говорит он. – Сегодня мы быстро. 

Касамацу так и делает – ставит тарелку на тумбу, захлопывает дверь, прижавшись к ней спиной, щёлкает замком. 

Спрашивает:

– Что значит – «сегодня»?

Кисе пожимает плечами – от движения с одного из них скатывается ткань рубашки. 

– Моя семья уезжает к бабушке в Окинаву, – отзывается он, наклоняется к чужой сумке. – Я работаю в выходные, поэтому не могу поехать с ними, – Кисе сжимает новенький язычок между пальцами и медленно раскрывает молнию. – Фотосессия.

Когда он поднимает взгляд, лицо у него красное, а губы такие яркие, будто он их красил.

Точно, думает Касамацу. Такое он ещё не представлял. 

Кисе тяжело сглатывает, когда сжимает в руке его, Касамацу, гетры:

– Хочешь переночевать у меня? – спрашивает он, а потом улыбается. – Пожалуйста, сенпай. 

Это контрольный. 

Дальше некуда. 

Но Кисе добивает:

– Можно, сенпай? – и растягивает гетры в руках. 

Касамацу сдаётся. 

У Касамацу всё хорошо. 

У Касамацу всё хорошо примерно с тех пор, как он целует Кисе Рёту.


End file.
